Flirting with the Devil
by SuprSingr
Summary: Arnold and Helga flirting... What more could you want? DISCONTINUED.
1. Flirting with the Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hey Arnold!" So that settles that.**

* * *

**Flirting with the Devil**

**One-Shot**

Arnold stared across over at Helga, as she sat on the opposite end of their river boat. After they'd hit twelve, her and his grandmother had gotten pretty close. Though, he didn't know _how_they got close, exactly. All he knew was that he woke up one day, to find a smiling Helga G. Pataki in his kitchen, laughing and joking around with his grandma. He never did find out how that happened. All he knew was that Helga had apparently showed up on their doorstep late that very night, after he'd gone to sleep, and his grandma had found her and invited her in for tea and cookies. Next thing he knew, they were like best friends. It was odd... having his grandma and his tormentor being so close, but it was rather touching in a way. Helga didn't have the best of parents, so it was no wonder that she'd be searching for a sort of mother figure, and his grandma certainly seemed to fit the bill. Sure she wasn't exactly too maternal, he'd admit, but Helga seemed to have this strange nurturing effect on her. He'd find them knitting together, singing duets, dancing around, and having a jolly good time it seemed. Helga was rather strange in that way. She was so full of energy and life. He admired that about her, but it was still so strange sometimes, especially when comparing it to her usual behavior at school.

So over the past several months, his grandma and his self proclaimed arch-enemy had become close. So of course on the day of their planned, family outing to go river boating, his grandmother invited Helga along.

So here he was, sitting across from Helga, in their little river boat. His grandparents on the other side of the boat, laughing about something or other. He just stared at her, observing how much she'd changed over the years. She'd just recently began plucking her eyebrow, and now had two, much more delicate ones above her two gorgeous, glowing blue eyes. Her hair had grown out, and she'd never much cared to cut it, so it now went much more past her shoulders, to about the small of her back, though she was currently wearing it in a ponytail, there were a few light curls escaping their hold and framing her face delicately. Her lips pouty and soft, her features having softened a bit more over the past three years, and just beginning to show the signs of womanhood (Such as her slight breasts and hips), she was very pretty. He thought she was extremely cute, and he loved her eyes. They were always glowing and there always seemed to be some wild, passionate spark in them if one looked hard enough, and he definitely had.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a bit of a crush on her. He guessed he couldn't help it. Ever since the roof top incident back in the fourth grade, he'd sort of seen her in a new light. A more romantic one. So yes, he had a bit of a crush on her. Nothing drastic though. He'd only just started having these feelings, since he'd seen her much more soft and kinder side with his grandma. But yeah, he liked her a lot. She was cute, sweet (Well, sometimes), fun, and funny... but she also had a wild, passionate side that he was only just discovering. Even now, with the wind blowing through her hair, and the waves crashing against their little boat, she had this adventurous look in her eyes, like she was craving more. He wasn't so sure what to think about that, but he couldn't deny he had his own bit of an adventurous side to him too. He supposed he got that from his parents.

But now she was just looking at him, a soft, dreamy look in her eyes. He didn't mind her looking at him like she was. Oh yes, he knew of her love for him. He'd admit to being a bit dense at times, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that there was truth behind her whole roof top confession so long ago, but he wasn't ready to deal with it just yet. He was still figuring her out, and his crush was... just a crush.

Still, that couldn't stop him from having a little fun with his little sweetheart.

He smirked at her, his grandparents too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice them. "What'cha lookin' at, Helga?"

She snapped her eyes all the way open, and looked away quick, blushing now. He couldn't help thinking how cute it was. "N-Nothing."

"So I'm a nothing?" He asked, a fake note of sadness in there.

She snapped her eyes back to his, alarmed by his tone. "What? No, you're not a nothing. I was just... well, I was just thinking, that's all. I was lost in thought, and just happened to be looking your way. So... I wasn't _really_ looking at you... um, technically." She stuttered out, the blush still evident on her cheeks.

He smiled at her a little. "Oh, okay. So you weren't really gazing at me with a dreamy look in your eyes, then? You were just thinking...?"

She narrowed her eyes at him a little. "Yes, I was thinking, Football Head."

"Oh, what about?" He smiled at her, though he was inwardly smirking in amusement.

Her eyes widened, but she quickly shook it off and narrowed her eyes at him again. "None of your beeswax, Arnoldo. It was personal."

"Really? Personal? What kind of_ 'personal'?" _Oh, this was just too fun. His smile increased slightly.

She frowned at him. "It's _personal_ personal. As in, not your business." She crossed her arms defiantly.

He smirked at her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know if your daydream was nice. What did I say this time? Probably something along the lines of, 'Oh, kiss me my fair Juliet.'" He chuckled a little, leaning back in his seat. This was something he did quite often nowadays. He'd accuse her of daydreaming about him or liking him romantically, and she'd just blush and shoot something sarcastic back at him. Sure, it was pretty flirty of him, he'd admit, but that was kinda the point.

But this time, she didn't say a word for a good thirty seconds. Granted, she did blush, but her expression was blank, almost listless... this only caused him to blink.

After a few more seconds, she smiled, and leaned up into his face, causing him to lean back a little more in surprise. Her smile only increased at his added blush at her close proximity. "Actually, this time you were declaring your undying love for me. There was even a private jet waiting for us back at camp that you were going to carry me to so we could get to our wedding on time. It was very romantic. Satisfied?" She purred to him, smirking.

He blushed madly, and his eyes widened considerably at her admittance to daydreaming about him. Was she... flirting back? This was new. Usually, he'd just flirt and she would take it. It was the balance of things between them, and his flirting always seemed to be somewhat of a joke, though now his flirting was more genuine considering his new found crush on her.

He knew the way out, though, so he smirked at her, and pressed his nose into hers as he leaned closer to her, and whispered, "So you admit to daydreaming about me, hmmm?"

She squinted her eyes at him, and leaned a bit back, away from him, and patted his cheek with her hand, a smirk still set on her face. "Sure, Arnold, whatever you say." She smiled, and leaned all the way back and into her seat, withdrawing her hand, and a satisfied look in her eyes.

He smiled a little back, and leaned back in his own seat, allowing his mind to wander. He was a bit curious as to this added thing in their relationship. Now she was flirting back... he wasn't sure what to make of that, but he couldn't complain. It was adorable... _She_ was adorable.

He stared at her, his eyes falling half-lidded in that dreamy stare, as he drifted off into his own dreamland, something he'd also been doing more often after gaining his new found crush on her.

He knew this was all his own fault, flirting with the devil and all, but he would gladly face the consequences.

He always did.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is not complete, really. It's just something that I've started out of fun, and I do want to write more. But this is going to be more of a leisurely thing. It's all just going to be little one-shots of their more flirty moments. I think it's cute, and I love it when they flirt. :D**

**So yeah, this isn't over. If I think of anymore flirty moments, then I will be posting them here, just so you know.**

**And as always...**

**REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH!!!!**

**...You think I'm joking, don't you? Poor, naive mortals... *Shakes head***


	2. Staring Clear

**A/N: Wheeeeeeee!! **

**Okay, from now on, I will be responding to my precious reviews here. I've seen other people do it, so I'm gonna give it a try. Lord knows how long I'll be able to keep it up, but I'll try. :D Okay, here goes...**

**Thundercatroar - **A SPORK?!?! *Runs around in panic* XD Thank you so much! :D I'm so glad that you've been enjoying! I love your stories, so hearing that from you really means a lot to me. :D Thank you so much (Again)! And yeah, Nintendo Rocks. XD

**Flintphone - **Aw, don't feel bad. In all honesty, I don't know too much about flirting either. *Blushes* Never really tried it. But I experimented with Arnold and Helga in the first chapter, and it came out pretty good. :D And I think that what they were saying qualifies as flirtage, so that's good. ^^; Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed. :D

**NintendoGal55 - **Hey buddy! :D Thanks for the review! XD I'm glad you enjoyed! :D And yes, there will be much more flirty flirts. XD Proven by this added One-Shot here. XD

**angie93 - **XD Flirt, kiss, make out. XD You know it! ;) Yes, but this is mainly about their flirtage. XD Glad you enjoyed! :D Hopefully there will be some kissies in future updates, but for now it'll be mainly about the flirtage. ;)

**charizardag - **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed! :D

**acosta perez jose ramiro - **Yes, they are super great together. :D Thank you for the review!

**Jadeykinz - **Haha! :D Glad you liked it. And yeah, I thought it would be nice for Helga to be closer to Gertie. They're pretty alike so I thought it would be no wonder that they'd get closer. XD And I'm so glad you enjoyed! :D

**Azure129 - **YAY! My favorite author reviewed my work! :D I'm so happy! I'm so glad it was in-character! :D I have problems with that, so it's nice to know that the awesome Azure thought it was good. :D And yeah, she got closer to Gertie. I always liked the idea of them getting closer. And I'm glad you're excited. :D I love that my favorite author finds my work worthy of being excited over. :D :D :D And I should be the one thanking you! Thank you for reviewing! :D I will now go squeal for half a hour over the fact that AZURE actually likes my work. XD :D :D :D YAY!

**helgafromtoe2bow - **XD I'm sorry, I just love your name. It's so cool. :D Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, they do have a lot in common. They're both sizzlin' hot, crazy, pick on their loved ones, aggressive, and... wait, did I just say sizzlin' hot? O_O Ignore that. XD And yes, I am writing more, proven by this little piece of love here. :D And okay. XD I will post up the third chapter of "Match Maker" the very second I finish it. XD Geez, you really like that story, don't you? Aww, well it's very sweet. :D Lastly, I'm glad that you enjoyed. :D

**Disclaimer: I... don't... own... Hey... Arnold... yeah.... ha... ha.... ha.... Don't... ask... again... ha... ha... ha... X... D... ha... ha... ha... *Blinks* Ha... ha... ha... **

* * *

**Staring Clear**

**One-Shot**

Arnold straightened up the collar of his plaid shirt, and looked in the mirror, smiling in satisfaction at his reflection. Even at twelve, his hair still stuck up all crazy in different directions. He didn't really mind it though, and he knew that Helga liked it. Oh yes, after her confession, he'd been noticing things. How she ALWAYS sat near him in class, how she was always staring at him, how she liked to sneak up behind him and sniff him. Of course, he found this unnerving sometimes, but at other times, he couldn't help but find the whole display to be rather adorable. He smiled at these thoughts, as he observed his chosen outfit for the day (And every other day).

He wore his little blue hat, as always, and was currently wearing a pair of light blue jeans. He wore a plain aqua-green t-shirt (The same color as his old sweater), along with his usual red-yellow plaid shirt over top, unbuttoned. It was still pretty long on him, though he had grown a bit in the last three years, so it went a few inches above his knees now. He also wore his usual black sneakers. Nothing really special. He didn't look all that different from back in his old fourth grader days. He'd changed his style around the same time Helga did... come to think of it, he changed his style around the same time everyone in his sixth grade class did. Though no one really changed all that drastically, and Gerald still insisted on wearing a jersey.

Arnold shook his head of these thoughts, and straightened up his little blue hat. He happened to know that Helga would most likely be down stairs, and he'd been worrying about his appearance more often because of it. It was a Saturday, and she always seemed to show up at his house on Saturdays to hang around with his grandma. They'd cook and joke and talk about all these random things. He was still weird about that, but he always thought it was rather cute... especially the way Helga would always blush whenever his grandma would comment on how cute she was. Honestly, he had to agree with her.

He smiled again, just getting his hat on straight. He dusted himself off, and then walked over to the door of his room, beginning his descent down to the kitchen. He could already smell the waffles from downstairs, and knew that Helga probably helped in making them. This only made him speed up his pace a little more. Helga would always sneak a few chocolate chips into his waffle as a friendly gesture, and that always gave him the opportunity to bring her aside and thank her.

He walked down the stairs, and looked over the railing to see his grandmother leaving the kitchen and wandering over into the living room. He smiled, and sauntered into the kitchen to see Helga sitting at the table, munching on a waffle distractedly as she read the newspaper laying before her on the table. He stopped in the doorway, allowing himself to drink in her lovely appearance before announcing his arrival. She was currently wearing her hair in it's usual ponytail, tied up with her pink bow, and a few strands of sunshine hair escaping their hold and framing her face. Her bangs had grown out, so they were now right above her eyebrows, looking just a little bit messy. Her face looked soft, though quite pensive and thoughtful as she was currently focusing her attention on the newspaper. He looked further down to admire her now usual apparel. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, that went underneath a bright, pink t-shirt that matched her bow perfectly, her slight breasts protruding only slightly through the two barriers. She was wearing some slightly baggy, dark blue jeans, with a thick, red belt, and her shoes were just some simple pink tennis shoes. And of course, around her neck was a beautiful golden, heart-shaped locket, that she always seemed to demand wearing nowadays. He didn't understand that locket, but he did find it to be quite pretty. How it always sparkled and shone in the sunlight, and even in the moonlight. Though his favorite thing about her outer appearance was her eyes. They were a dark blue, though sometimes, in the right light, they'd appear to be a much lighter shade of blue... almost aqua, even.

He sighed lightly in awe, and Helga's eyes snapped up to him suddenly at the sound. His half-lidded eyes snapped all the way open, and he walked over to the table, desperately trying to seem nonchalant. He claimed the chair right next to her, and smiled a bit nervously at her. "Good morning, Helga."

She blinked at him, eyeing him suspiciously. "How long were you standing there?" She asked slowly, in a suspicious tone.

His eyes widened a little, afraid that he'd been caught in his staring. He swallowed, looking at her as sincerely as he could, though even he knew of what a horrible liar he was. "Not long..." He looked away, knowing that looking into her accusing eyes wasn't helping.

Her eyes widened, realizing that he'd indeed been staring at her. She blushed a little, though a light smirk was present on her face now. She leaned over a little, causing his light green eyes to snap to hers. She smirked a little broader at his wide, almost scared looking eyes. "Aw, Arnold, I had no idea you found me so attractive." She laughed a little at the absurdity of her accusation, and stared at him with an amused, happy expression, waiting for him to join in her laughing.

Though that was not what happened. Instead, Arnold's eyes widened, and he looked away, feeling the blood already beginning to rush to his cheeks. He gulped a little, still not looking her in the eye. "Yes, well, um..."

Helga's eyes widened at his reaction, and all traces of amusement dropped from her face. After another moment of silence though, she smirked heavily, and leaned a bit closer to his still blushing face. "Oh my gosh. You really do think I'm attractive." Though she was teasing him about it, she couldn't help squealing in delight on the inside. ARNOLD actually thought she was ATTRACTIVE! She inwardly giggled girlishly, while on the outside her smirk only grew.

Arnold continued looking away from her, squirming a bit in his seat. He didn't like where she was going with this. Though, he could definitely see the irony of the situation. All those months of him accusing her of thinking he was attractive and staring at him, and here she was now, doing the exact same thing back to him. And he knew how much she loved getting revenge. He gulped, finally meeting her eyes. "Well... you're not unattractive..." He nearly slapped himself at how stupid that sounded. Instead though, he spoke again, his words coming out jumbled and rushed, "I mean, you're pretty... nice. I mean, you've got... and with your... and how you look..." He groaned in frustration, and allowed his head to fall onto the table with a small _'thump'_.

She giggled a little, and patted his head lightly, before standing up and walking over to the stove. "I'm sorry, Arnold. I didn't mean to make you flustered." She rolled her eyes at the obvious lie, absently wondering if he was sharp enough to catch it's insincerity.

He was, and looked up to glare at the back of her head. Now that she was standing though, he was able to get a good view of the slight curves now forming, and it caused his face to go blank with interest as he silently stared. (A/N: Yes, yes, I know he's only twelve. But he was looking at Summer's butt back in the episode "Summer Love", and he was NINE then. Three years have passed since then, and I can only imagine that the whole ogling thing would've probably gotten worse since then. XD)

Helga turned then, holding a plate of waffles in her hand. Though after seeing his expression, her pleasant smile dropped, slowly morphing into an amused one. Now of course, he was staring at the plate of waffles, but right when she turned, she noticed him seemingly staring much lower, with his mouth hanging open a little absently. She laughed a little, and walked over to set the plate of waffles in front of him. She put her now free hands on her hips, and smirked at his slightly confused face. "Why, Arnold, were you actually checking me out just now _again_?" Her smirk turned to an increasingly amused smile, and she snickered a little at his blush.

His eyes widened a little at once again getting caught, and he instantly began cutting into his waffle, looking completely focused on the task at hand as he changed the subject briskly, "Wow, Helga, you've done it again. Best waffles in the whole neighborhood." He laughed a loud, obviously forced laugh, and then stuffed the first bite of the waffle into his mouth.

Helga rolled her eyes a little at him, and plopped herself down into her previous seat right beside him. She smirked hard, and leaned up closer to him with her elbows on the table. "No changing the subject, Football Head. Admit it. You just think I'm so danged _pretty_." She said the last bit with a small bit of Stinky's usual southern drawl, and laughed a little bit at the end, eyeing him over.

Arnold let the fork fall from his grasp and he looked over at her with wide eyes, and feeling a blush crawling up his neck. "I..." He shook his head, and smirked at her, leaning a little closer to her face. "I just thought it was about time I returned the favor. After all, you're always checking me out, since I'm apparently **_so_****_hot_**." He smirked a little broader in challenge, crossing his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes at him, leaning a little closer to him, their faces inches apart. "Oh yes, because I think your football head is just so alluring." She snickered a little, raising an eyebrow as she continued, "As _if_. Face it, Hair boy, your ogling is one sided."

He squinted his eyes at her, leaning over at her a little more. "Stop with the denial, Helga. You think I'm very handsome, and you know it. Otherwise, you wouldn't be staring at me so much." He continued to smirk.

Helga leaned over at him even more, their noses just barely touching, and lowered her voice a little. "I'm not the only one staring, it seems."

He leaned in a little more, his smirk beginning to falter at her close proximity, and also lowering his voice, "Maybe not, but you are the one doing most of it." He stared into her gorgeous blue eyes, that were also beginning to falter with their smirking look, and felt his breathing get a little harder.

Her smirk faded along with his, and she just stared back into his eyes, both beginning to lean a little closer as she mumbled her reply quietly, "Sure... whatever you say, Arnold."

They both leaned in, their eyes closing and their lips mere seconds from touching...

"La la la la, doo dee da dee da la la la la!" Gertie sung, as she sauntered into the kitchen. She stopped, though, in the doorway, seeing the two pre-teens suddenly pull away from eachother, blushing at her unexpected arrival. She frowned to herself, wiping her syrup covered hands on her apron. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting anything, Helga?" She walked over to the sink, and switched on the faucet, attempting to clean the sticky substance from her hands.

"Nah, wasn't gonna happen anyway." She stood from her seat, eyeing Arnold over a little before walking over to where Gertie was to chat about whatever came to mind.

Arnold sat there, his face still tinged with a dark shade of pink. He looked down at the waffle on his plate, and began cutting into it again. He stuffed it a bite of waffle in his mouth, and swallowed, then sighed heavily, mumbling to himself, "Not as good as she would've tasted..."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! More flirtatiousness between our two favorite blondes... uh, THREE favorite blondes, technically. :D Well, I should hope I'm one of your favorite blondes. }:(**

**XD Yes, well I hope you enjoyed. :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Pretty please with spiders, licorice gum drops, rat hair, snail slime, and boogers on top. *Makes puppy dog eyes***


	3. Love For Later

**A/N: Okay, here's more review replies from the me! :D It's done a bit differently this time, so... yeah.**

**Anyway, now for my wonderful _SuprReplies!_ *Theme Music***

**Persephone's Melody **_- _Don't kill me! Lol loved it it was so Cute! I loved Arnold fantasy hehehe these two ware adorable!

**_SuprReply_ - **XD Don't worry. I won't hurt you. And thank you! :D I'm glad you liked it!

**loonytunecrazy **_- _Adoreable start here both Anrold and Helga are really cute here

_**SuprReply**** - **_Aw, thanks! :D I'm glad you enjoyed!

**Thundercatroar **- I'm going to have to watch "Summer Love" again and watch for Arnold ogling Summer's bottom, I pride myself on knowing what they slipped past the censors on HA!, and I missed that! *beats self with spork* Anyhoo, this was brilliant, and quite wonderful! Gertie's teaching Helga how to cook so she can take over the reigns someday. Was I the only one who kind of felt cheated when Gertie walked in, aside from Arnold that is...;p Anyway, Love this, favorited, subscribed, all that good stuff! Keep it up! 'Roar

**_SuprReply_ - **Haha! Yeah, it was right when they were laying on the beach towels. It's real subtle, but if you watch close enough, Arnold glances down at her butt. XD Oh, Arnold... XD Oh, the dreaded spork. lol And yeah, I figured Gertie and Helga might cook together. :D And no, I think lots of people felt cheated there. No one likes it when the kissys are interrupted... at least, no one I know of. Especially Arnold. He definitely felt a little peeved over that. XD And thank you! I'm so glad you've been enjoying! :D

**NintendoGal55 - **XD No, that's Gertie. You're the one writing this so you don't count. Just kidding! You know we love you! C: SNAP! You brought the trend back in! Just moments away from kissing, and WHAM! Interruption! Why?! It's like they know what's going on and do anything they can to ruin it! Oh..why? XD Nice chapter, Singr! :D I love their flirting, I really do.

**_SuprReply _- ***Gasp* How could you say such a thing! XD lol, loves ya too. Haha, yeah! I know what you mean. I hate it when that kind of stuff happens, but... it's for the betterment of this story. XD We can't have them kissing in the second chapter! No, no. Zat just simply would not do. XD And I'm glad that you enjoyed their great flirtatiousness! :D

**Flintphone - **Wow...thanks for responding to my review; that's so nice. :) Arnold's a lucky boy. He gets to eat homemade waffles AND spend time with Helga. :D I think I'm envious. XD. This one-shot was great. Their "flirting" was cool, can't wait for more. ;) I'm going to favorite this. Flintphone P.S.- Whoa, I never noticed that he was looking at Summer's butt in that episode. :0 I was always too busy wondering how old Summer was; I thought she was like 14. :D Now, I've got to watch it again.

_**SuprReply - **_Aw, your welcome! And thanks! :D Haha! Yeah, Arnold is _very_lucky. Except when their kiss got interrupted. He probably didn't feel too lucky about that. XD And thanks! I'm glad you've been enjoying! :D P.S. And oh yeah. It was when they were laying on the beach towels. Arnold just subtly glances down at her butt. XD Naughty, naughty. And I know what you mean. I've always thought she was either fourteen or fifteen. *Shakes head* Sicko! Flirting around with a poor, unsuspecting nine year old! People will do anything to get on tv it seems. Gleh... Well, thanks for the review! :D

**loonytunecrazy -**exllcent chapter here great job with the digalougs lol at Gerald interping Arnold and Helga

_**SuprReply - **_Thank you! XD Oh, you mean Gertie. Yeah, someone must ALWAYS interrupt them. It adds to the suspense!

**Azure129 -**Okay, why do I have this feeling that like Gertie or someone took Helga aside recently and was like "Listen...it's pretty obvious that Arnold likes you. Don't believe me? Try flirting back and see what he does!" Oh man, she's got him pegged--Arnold could never keep a secret even if he tried and Helga's a master of figuring people out, especially him! And I just love that she totally caught him checking her out...TWICE XD Classic! And then Gertie walks in...EVEN MORE CLASSIC! Okay, on a side note, can I just say in terms of this whole fic in general that it is just so much fun to read :) It's like the best parts of writing any HA! fanfic but combined together so that we just get the constant playful give and take of two people who just need to kiss already! Looking forward to chapter 3! Thank you!

_**SuprReply - **_Haha! That would be interesting. I don't know. I never really thought about that. XD But that definitely sounds like what might've happened there. I don't know what happens off screen, though. XD And yes, Helga caught him in the act... TWICE! XD Because she's just so awesome like that. XD Awwww, thank you so much! :D I'm so glad that you've been enjoying this! :D *Giggles* Azure likes my crappy work! YAY! Goal acquired. Life complete. XD You are too welcome! Thank you for your awesome review! They make me feel special! :D

**angie93 - **of course you are jajaja! you did it again surpsingr, i was soo into this that now i'm gonna sleep happy, jajajja imagine them leaning over and over jajajaj, what can i say i LWY, and i think that you can say that your my favorite autor, yeah say it jajajaj, i can't wait for the next chapters of all your stories, i'm almost dying jajjaja, you're the one who id keeping alive jajajjaja, well in this part of my life, the rest are my frienda, family, drawing, painting, a little bit of writing (i have to improve n this three) jajajaj, the rest, you know the feeling ;D

_**SuprReply - **_Aww, I'm glad that you'll be sleeping happy! :D Aw, I'm your favorite author? Wow. I don't understand it, but I'm flattered! :D Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my work that much. It's good to know that my work is making people happy like this. :D Thank you for your wondrous review, Angie! :D

**helgafromtoe2bow - **Yeah, you're one of my favourite blondes (I'm blonde 2 by the way!). So things have started heating up, they are flirting like crazy! Thanx for mentioning me (I'm starstruct AGAIN). Oh I can't wait for the next chapter. (I hope there will be one). And you're right, I'm still crazy about match maker. I am glad you like my name. This story is just..."" to all my other reviews. I have run out of words that are good enough to describe how fantastic your stories are! They need to invent some new ones like SuprSingrtastic, or Swesome! Oh well, they're in my vocabulary now! Swesome job, you're SuprSingrtastic! There you have it. Even so these words are still not good enough to describe the quality of your work. Gosh I could write a whole dictionary of words (that most likely won't be good enough) to describe your work. So if you get any reviews from me in the future with strange words that you have never heard of, you'll know that I made them up for your work. In fact, I will write a dictionary called, SuprSingrictionary of words describe SuprSingr and her work. I could also do a Thesaurus called the Superaurus! Well it took me along time to say IN PLAIN ENGLISH! You rock, this story rocks, AND UPDATE SOON. I hope Arnold and Helga's flirting goes somewhere, it would be such a shame if it didn't (hint, hint). Oh and they are acting so cute together. It is very amusing to watch them flirt. It's nice to read I fan fic about them flirting , as stories usually go from them being victim and bully to boyfriend/girlfriend. If something like this was to happen in real life, I believe that there would be a large period of flirting between, which most authors (including myself) leave out. It adds a realistic touch to your fic. Love Love LOVE IT! Swesome.

**_SuprReply - _**O_O My, such a long review! XD I love it. Oh, a fellow blondie! :D Huzzah! Oh, don't get starstruck over me. I don't do anything but sit on my butt and write freakin' fanfics. XD Nothing impressive about that really. But I'm flattered. Still crazy for "Match Maker", eh? Well, wha'cha gonna do? I'm glad that you like my fic there. :D I've actually been working on that a little more lately. It's coming along well. Slowly, but well. :D And yes, your name is rocktastical! :D Oh... SuprSingrtastic? Swesome? Oh deary me. XD That's just hilarious. XD I'm too flattered for words there... or rather, flattered BY words. You are just too sweet sometimes. :D And oh, don't worry. Their flirting will definitely be leading to bigger things... trust me. *Wink, wink* Aw, thanks. I just always loved it when they flirted in the series, but they hardly ever did. So this is just me having fun with their flirty ways and trying to make up for all the flirting they DIDN'T do in the show. :D ArnoldxHelga Flirting Forever! They can be such big flirts. XD Thank you so much. Your reviews always have me blushing a lot. XD And laughing. SuprSingrtastic. That's something I'll be telling my kids one day. They'll probably be laughing too. XD Too sweet. Thanks for your review, Oh Awesome Named One with Massive Poetry Writing Skiz-ills!

**Jadeykins - **Hehe that was awesome! It made me laugh at the end I loved that! Oh I just love Arnold and Helga flirting! :D Hehe! I'm so happy your replying to reviews too! FINALLY! I always reply to my reviews! You really need to catch up on my stories I have updated if you didn't realise lol. :D Anyway loved it! Can't wait for the next chapter! :D

**_SuprReply - _**Thank you! :D I'm so happy to have made you laugh there. Laughing is good for the soul! XD I love it when they flirt too. They did it so little in the show. :( That's why I wanted to do this little flirting fic here. :D Oh, yeah. I'm replying now. Oh, you always reply? XD Dang. You're just better at this, I guess. But I'm trying. Thank you for your awesome review, Jade! :D

**acosta perez jose ramiro - **Hahaha... so good. I love how these guys flirt with each other. Keep the good writing

_**SuprReply -**_ Thank you! I love it when they flirt too. :D Thanks for the review!

**And that concludes my _SuprReplies_. *Wipes sweat from brow* Geez, that was exhausting. But I did it! :D Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! It means a lot to me that you guys like my work here. :D **

**Okay, this added One-Shot here is actually dedicated to NintendoGal55 and her awesome fic, "The Ninja Story". Lately I've noticed, that well... I'm one of the only people reviewing that. And it makes me sad. It's already reached 22 chapters, and it only has about thirty reviews! Now that's whack. I know that since it got switched to the cross-over section that no ones probably noticed it, but it's there, and fully active. Just giving you all the heads up, because that fic is really good. **

**So this is dedicated to my buddy, and her awesome fic, that I really think you should go check out. It is awesome! :D So there we are. Now onto the story! :D **

**Enjoy everyone!!!**

**OH! And also, Arnold had a tiny growth spurt, so he and Helga are the same height now. :D Sorry, it was recquired for the events taking place in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. *Walks out of room with head held high, shuts door, loud sobs heard from inside***

* * *

**Love For Later**

**One-Shot**

Arnold hopped over the railing from the stairs, and walked over a little ways to see Helga and his grandma all dressed up, bags in hand.

Arnold's eyes were glued to Helga as soon as he saw her, and he knew that she was going to tease him mercilessly for gawking at her like he was... but he felt it was worth it. Besides, he couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to.

She was wearing a short pink, sparkling skirt, that showed off her long, slender legs. She wore a form fitting black, V-neck shirt, that allowed whoever pleased to get a good view of her slight breasts, but not enough to look trashy. And on her feet, were some simply black flats, with little pink bows on top of them. Her golden blonde hair was done up in it's usual ponytail, but it was much higher up, and her bangs were curled perfectly, and some strands were purposely framing her face delicately in little ring-lets and curls. She also wore make up, which was rare in it's self. Some pink, glossy lip gloss, eye liner, mascara, and a light pink tone to her soft cheeks. He felt the sudden urge to grab her to him and kiss her mercilessly, but he held himself back, and shook his head to rid himself of his daydreams, opting to look to his grandma instead.

She wore a similar outfit, though instead of pink, her outfit was all in crazy, multi-colors. Purple top, black skirt, golden shoes, bright red lipstick. She looked... very much like she usually did.

Arnold smiled at them, seeing that they were getting their coats from the closet. "Hey, Helga, Grandma, where are you going?"

They both turned to him, and Gertie grinned at him, as he was just noticing the dark blue mascara framing her green eyes. "Why, we're heading out to the clubs to find us some men."

Helga simply nodded.

Phil walked by, not even glancing at them as he walked up the stairs, coffee in hand. "You've already got a man, Pookie."

"I do? Where?" Gertie asked, looking around.

"Right here, Pookie. Right here." He answered, now at the top of the stairs and walking through the halls.

Arnold blinked. "Men?"

"But of course," Gertie began animatedly, helping Helga into her purple coat. "it's time for young Helga to take initiative. She needs to get a boyfriend. Twelve is such a tender age, and I feel that it could do her some good to have a male friend... well, a more romantic male friend. And what better place to pick up men than at a club?" She grinned, as Helga smiled along with her.

Arnold gave them a listless expression, and blinked again. "So... you're going out to a club, so you can dance with strange guys, and Helga can... attract a... boyfriend."

Helga frowned. "Yes, I believe that's what she just said, Football Head. What, do ya need a hearing aid or something?" She smirked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Gertie chuckled, as Arnold didn't look at all amused... by any of it. He laughed wearily, and straightened his collar. "Um... I was actually planning on going out too." He shifted his eyes away with an innocent expression.

"Oh _really?_" Helga asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah. I just love dancing. Isn't that right, Grandpa?" He answered innocently, a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah! The Shortman is just a dancing fool!" Phil hollered from upstairs.

Arnold gave her a bright smile.

Helga rolled her eyes, pulling her jacket on tighter. "Whatever..."

Arnold didn't notice though, as he was grabbing his own jacket, her and Gertie exchange a knowing smirk.

* * *

Arnold sat awkwardly at a table, watching as countless girls past him by. He couldn't blame them. This had all been spur of the moment for him, so he wasn't exactly dressed his best. He was just wearing his usual clothes. Nothing special, and his hair was still spiked up all crazy. He sighed, sipping his fizzy drink from his cup, and watching as Helga was in the middle of the room, dancing side by side with his grandma, positively beaming. The sight made him smile. But his smile soon faded when a boy suddenly came up to Helga. He was a rather handsome young boy too... Arnold blew some steam out his nose at the sight of Helga blushing at the boy.

Before long, Helga was dancing with the boy, the music loud and booming. Arnold scowled a little when the boy suddenly tried putting his hands on her waist. Helga looked startled also, but before long accepted the gentle contact.

Arnold growled, standing from his seat and approaching the pair. He tapped the young boy on the shoulder, and he looked over his shoulder at him with a slightly irritated look. Arnold just smiled politely, despite the strange urge to clobber the boy. "Mind if I cut in?"

Helga blushed at that, and the boy simply looked between the two, before rolling his eyes and walking off.

Arnold smirked at his departing form, before turning his head back to Helga with a nervous expression.

Helga smirked at him smugly. "Jealous, Hairboy?"

He turned to her fully, with a slight blush. "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not." He grabbed her waist, beginning to move to the beat.

She danced along with him, laughing. "I'm betting that you are." She smirked at him.

He shrugged, as the music suddenly went off for a split second, before switching over to a slow song. Arnold blushed, withdrawing his hands from Helga fully, and rubbing his arm nervously.

Helga blinked at him, and a flash of disappointment went through her blue gaze, due to the lack of contact, but it soon faded, and she grabbed him around the neck and pulled herself close to him, smirking. "What's the matter, Football Head? You want me to leave and go dance with someone else?"

He immediately grabbed her from around the waist, and pulled her a bit closer, smiling a little. "No, that's okay. I'd much rather be the one to dance with the prettiest girl in the room." A light blush tinted his pale cheeks, but he tried his best to ignore the rushing heat and maintain his light smile and half-lidded look.

Helga however, couldn't control the dark flush that came to her face, making her cheeks even rosier. "P-Prettiest?"

He just smiled, and swayed them both to the music. "Well, I don't see anyone prettier around." He gazed at her.

She smirked that time. "You didn't even look."

"I don't have any desire to look. I just know that you're the prettiest." He smiled.

A giggle bubbled from her lips, and she blushed even more at the sound, covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

He frowned a little, and lifted a hand up to bring her hand back to his shoulder. "You shouldn't hold back such an adorable giggle."

"Helga G. Pataki doesn't giggle." She stated indignantly.

"I've heard you giggle plenty of times." He leaned a bit closer, giving her the same look from the April Fools Dance so many years ago when he dipped her. "You tend to do that around me."

She flushed, but managed to keep her composure despite the half-lidded, knowing eyes and hot, delicious breath heating her face even more than her blush. "It's just because I find your football head so amusing." She whispered back, giving her own light smirk with smug eyes.

He blew some air out his nose in a slightly amused fashion, and straightened. "_Whatever you say, Helga_." He looked away, a smirk on his face.

"What? What's with the stupid look?" She narrowed her eyes at him a little.

He looked back to her, and smiled smugly. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all, Helga." He shrugged his shoulders, and pulled her a bit closer, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

She stared at him, blushing at his look. "Will you stop with the bedroom eyes, Arnoldo?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Bedroom eyes?"

She snickered, shaking her head. "Still dense as a brick, eh?" She tightened her hold around his neck. "Don't ever change. You're too cute."

He gulped, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "I-I... I won't, Helga." He said softly, failing in keeping the lovesick gleam from his eyes. "You shouldn't either, you know."

She snorted at that, and rolled her eyes, catching him slightly off guard. "Arnold, I'm a complete basket case. If anything, I NEED to change."

He gave her a surprised look, and shook his head. "No," He began, tightening his grip on her and smelling her sweet scent of apples, probably from the special perfume she'd put on for the club. "You're perfect, Helga. There's nothing wrong with you. You're sweet, intelligent, kind, caring, passionate, and just... wonderful." He smiled dreamily.

Her eyes widened, and she gulped hard, smiling a shaky smile. "Th-Thanks... Arnold." She said his name softly, caressing over his ears like a sweet song. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you either." That was an understatement on her part. She considered him to practically be a god. But she'd never tell him that.

They just stared at eachother, both silently wondering how the other could possibly possess such beautiful eyes.

Arnold leaned in a little, already puckering his lips in anticipation for her own soft ones, but Helga panicked, and shifted her face, causing his lips to come in contact with her cheek instead. He felt that what he was kissing was not sweet nectar... but just a soft, blushing cheek. He blinked in surprise, and pulled back, giving her a strange, disappointed look.

She just bit her lip, looking overly nervous and anxious, and just laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent and whispering gently, "Not yet, Arnold. Not yet."

He blinked, and just wrapped his arms firmer around her and laid his head on hers, eagerly inhaling her intoxicating aroma, and feeling that only one thing was certain at that moment...

He was in love.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm so mushy! D: I give MYSELF a headache from how achingly adorable this is! D:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Yes, no kiss, but we did make one development, and if you don't know what that development IS... go see a doctor, because you are suffering from the dreaded disease only known as... STUPIDITY! But don't panic. The doctor will prescribe you with a pass to get back into the classroom, and before you know it... you will... eh, you'll probably still be stupid. XD**

**Okay, that was a joke. If you don't know, the development was just that Arnold is now in love. :D Doesn't it just make you all happy inside?! :D :D :D**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed. :D **

**And remember my wonderful readers... **

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Love For Later Extra

**A/N: Just a little bonus. ;)**

* * *

**Love For Later**

**Extra**

"_Go Gertie! Go Gertie! Go Gertie! Go Gertie! Go Gertie!_" The crowd of teenagers chanted over.

Gertie chuckled heartily, before jumping backward and landing a perfect back-flip, then spinning around and falling straight into a split, her arms spread out and flashing her bright, white dentures.

The crowd hooted and whistled, as Helga stood next to a grinnng Arnold with a smirk, and her arms crossed over her chest. She nudged Arnold. "Who knew Gertie had it in her?"

"I DID!" Phil hollered.

The two blondes blinked then, and looked around curiously, but no Phil was in sight. They just shrugged, beginning to cheer along with the crowd again.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, because Phil hears all and knows all. XD Just a little teasing thing. **

**REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW - REVIEW **


	5. Women

**A/N: And now for my usual... *Trumpets sound* _SuprReplies_! *Boogie down***

**Rei-chan01 -**Singr, you better start updating more, cuz if you don't, I'm coming after you with an ice pick, a chain saw, a DD size bra, and a panda keychain :)

_**SuprReply - **_An ice pick and a chain saw...? Oh come_ on_, as if I'm gonna be afraid of-... A DD sized bra...? Panda keychain...? *Eyes bug out* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Packs up stuff, changes name, cuts off all hair, moves to Minnesota* XD Ah, sorry that I haven't been updating. I've just been real busy lately. But I'm trying here. No need to break out the heavy artillery. XD ...Unless you want me to get out MY secret weapon... *Slow-mo... Pulls out a bag of jelly beans, thunder strikes in backround* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! }:D It'll make sense soon enough. *Evil look*

**JadeyKinz - **I only got one word for that: DORBALE! Aw! I really loved that! YAY! He's in love! WOOP! One step to the wedding, joke! :D And yes I always reply. And Aw thanks, hehe. :D

_**SuprReply - **_Thanks! :D And yes, this is where it all begins... the flirtage! :D And yes, lovedy-love love! :3 Before you know it, the wedding bells will sound. XD And you are most certainly wel-co-mmmmmmmme. XD Ignore me, I'm just stupid. XD

**Azure129 - **AW! That was so cute! YES, I LOVE jealous Arnold XD Aw, and all that stuff about her being the prettiest girl in the room--absolutely adorable ;) This fic is seriously fun SuprSingr and I can't wait to see what you do with it next! Oh man, I can't help but think that Arnold and Helga aren't too many chapters away from full blown make out, lol! Oh and I need to say that I love the 'SuprReply' thing, lol! That's awesome :) And OF COURSE I think your fics are wonderful because they ARE! You always manage to put Arnold and Helga in the most adorable situations and you always make me laugh with the wacky responses you come up with for them to those situations :) Thank you and always looking forward to more SuprSingr awesomeness!

_**SuprReply - **_YAY! Azure aka Jenna! :D :D :D Hehe. I don't know of anyone who doesn't enjoy a good jealous Arnold. I'm glad that you liked Arnold thinking she was pretty and all that. Helga has great potential to be very pretty, even just with her hair up in pigtails like in the show she has this sort of appeal. I think Arnold would be able to latch onto that pretty easily. :D A full blown make out? XD We'll see. But I'm not making any promises here. I want to prolong this as long as possible, because I love the flirtage. :D You like my 'SuprReplies'? Excellent! :D Azure totally likes my play on words... *Jumps up and down* EEEK! I'm so happy that you've been enjoying what I've been coming up with! :D :D :D It makes everything so much happier for me! :D :D :D :D :D (Yes, FIVE smileys! XD)

**NintendoGal55 - **Your SuprReplies are so fun, Singr! xD AW! YAY!! :D Go Arnold! He's in love! Hooray! Awesome! Now that's good development. w It's pretty cool how their flirting was more direct and open, which is showing that they're very comfortable with each other in that sense. Pretty good build up there! I LOVE Helga's outfit!! :D I want it, seriously. It sounds like a very sweet combo! And you even threw in some jealousy. xD Man I love you Singr, you're too much!

_**SuprReply - **_Thanks, NintendoBud! :D It gets exhausting, but it's always worth it, and a lot of fun, and I've been enjoying the positive reactions to them! :D And yes, he is now in love! :D Helga fell for him at first sight, and it's never taken Arnold very long to gain affections for girls before, so I figured the few weeks in between these One-Shots was enough time. From here on in it's just going to be flirting and love. :D And yes, they've gotten more comfortable with eachother. Heck, Helga's been hanging around his house with his grandma for weeks now, it's only natural that they'd get pretty cozy with eachother. I like to think that she's practically family. Just wait for what I've got in store for the future. ;) You want Helga's outfit? XD Thanks! That was just a spir of the moment outfit design from me. Cool to know that you like it. I thought it suited her well. :D I love ya too, Nintendo! :D I'm glad you're enjoying! :D :D :D

**Flintphone - **This was adorable; just the way I like it. ;) Oh, Gertie, you crafty lady! "Going to the clubs to find some men." Haha. It would've been funny if at the club she was surrounded by men. But, that wouldn't work since the club is like for preteens, right? I was chuckling when Arnold said he loved to dance and Phil replied that he was a dancing fool. :D Ah, that was wonderful dialogue between the two of them while they were dancing. They must never change. :) Oh, the peck on the cheek was very cute. Wait, we've made a development? :o What is it?! Is it that Arnold likes drinking fizzy drinks? XD XD Oh, no, I'm suffering from STUPIDITY! Oh, what will my rocket science parents think of me now. XD XD I wonder if it's contagious. HaHaHa. *Gains control over laughter* So, Arnold's in love. :D "Ah, they grow up so fast." Great one-shot. Can't wait for more. Thanks. P.S. - Don't worry, I'm not that stupid. Although, all my reviews may prove otherwise.

**_SuprReply - _**Yeah, it's for preteens and stuff, but that's a really funny idea. XD Gertie surrounded by men... that sounds like her. XD And you know Arnold's a dancing fool! No one can deny that! Especially not after... *Gulps* The tango... *Dramatic music* XD Ah, thank you! I'm glad that you liked their dialogue! :D And thank you again. Most people considered that a disappointment, but it's good to know someone enjoyed the cheek kissin'. :D How optimistic of you. *Falls to ground laughing* Of course! The development was that Arnold likes fizzy drinks! My mistake! *Slaps forehead* LOL!!! Yes, Arnold is in loOoOoOoOoOoOove! As Harold would say... XD I'm glad that you liked the One-Shot! :D P.S. XD If you're stupid, then I must be a billion-dollar licorice lovin' rap artist from Persia who suffers from excessive hair loss and a fear of gummy bears. XD

**loonytunecrazy - **Aw another adoreable chapter here really liked the dilagoue beween Gertie and Phil and Arnold and Helga, and heh I was chuckling at Arnold getting jealosy

_**SuprReply - **_Awww, thanks! :D I'm so glad that you liked the dialogue, and that you chuckled at Arnold's little jealousy act. :D Thank you for the review!

**angie93 - **OH MY! HE IS IN LOVEE! HE FINALY GET IT jajajaj this really make me happy, i love it! stupid helga you should jus kissed him, she was the one who want ti kiss hima all the time when she was 9, and now she panicked, WHAT HAPPEN WITH HER?? hahaha but it leaves this more juicy jajajaj

**_SuprReply - _**YES, HE IS IN LOOOOOOOVE! :D Haha! Oh, Helga isn't stupid! D: She's just es-cared. XD It makes sense enough, I think. But you're right... she may have some juicy ulterior motives here... *Shifty eyes* You'll just have to wait and see. Mwahahaha! }:D

**Persephone's Melody - **Wow! That was just so beautiful! It almost makes me jealous that moments like that don't happen to me... Please continue! I love this story. I'm always checking to see if it's updated yet!

**_SuprReply_**- Awww, thank you! :D Haha! Yeah, that's why it's called fiction. It never happens in the real world! D: XD Awww, that's so sweet! I'm so glad that you've been enjoying! :D Thanks for your precious review! :D :D :D

**acosta perez jose ramiro - **Heh, great job at the dancing scene. Keep the good writing.

**_SuprReply - _**Thank you! :D Keep the good reviews! :D :D :D

**Thundercatroar -**Oh, Lord! I laughed out loud for several minutes at the thought of geriatric club hopping! In the real world, that would be scary, but Gertrude would absolutely be out doing that. Kinda' reminds me of "Disco Granny" who used to hang out at Studio 54. Anyhoo, Arnold's jealousy was adorable, and the love thing, well, it was a little yucky, *sighs* but I suppose that I'll have to live with it. ;P Anyhoo, great chapter, though you don't need me to tell you, and I really enjoyed it. Everyone needs a little escape from real life every once and awhile, and your stories fit the bill.

**_SuprReply - _**LOL!!! Yeah, I know! I can so picture Gertie out on the scene, gettin' down with her bad self! *Slaps head* XD Yes, you will have to live with the love, no matter how yucky, for it is imperative in my fics. XD Awwww, thanks so much! :D I'm so glad that you've been enjoying my story here. :D Thank you sooo much for the awesome review! It brings me joy! :D :D :D

**NintendoGal55 - **TEASE! But YEAH! GO GERTIE GO! GO GO GO GO! GO GERTIE! She's super special awesome. There are no words that will do her awesomeness justice. XD Oh yeah, total epic fun. :D

**_SuprReply - _**XD GO GO GO GO GO GO OG OG-... OG? Oops! Typo! XD And yes, Gertie is just the epitome of complete and total AWESOMENESS!!!! :D

**loonytunecrazy - **hahahah funny extra

_**SuprReply - **_Thank you! :D Glad you liked!

**Thundercatroar - **Well, that didn't take long. I *loved* the description of Gertie's dentures, and was surprised, since she was actually waering some! I like to think she was dancing to "That's the Way I Like It" by KC and the Sunshine Band, but I'm in a 70's frame of mind lately. Anyhoo... Phil must have gotten jealous too, and went to check on Gertrude and make sure she wasn't up to no good. And...just for poops and giggles, I looked up the name of the old lady who went to 54 and it was "Disco Sally". I hope that the next update will be as funny as the last two!

**_SuprReply - _**It certainly didn't. XD I'm glad that you liked Gertie's dentures there. I was tempted to make her go without them, but I just thought it worked better this way. :D Oh, I love that song. Sounds like Gertie alright. XD Haha! Good theory there with why Phil was there. Let your imagination fly! :D _FLY!_...Sorry. I don't know how he got there. XD I like to think it was just because he is the _Amazing Phil_, but your theory makes better sense. XD "Disco Sally"? XD I hope this added One-Shot meets your expectations! :D

**Flintphone - **"Go Gertie! Go Gertie!" This was cute. As one of your reviewers wrote earlier, KC and the Sunshine Band would be a perfect fit to her dancing. Many of their songs could actually fit; even my personal favorite, Boogie Shoes. I digress. I like when Phil hollered "I Did!" It's like he's ever-present. :D Thanks for the extra. "I Want To Put On My My My My My Boogie Shoes Just To Boogie With You, Yeah."

**_SuprReply - _**XD Yes! Phil hears all and knows all! ...Well... when it comes to what's going on with his wife... and when Oskar is touching his food. XD No problem. I'm glad that you enjoyed! :D "I Want To Put On My My My My My Boogie Shoes Just To Boogie With You, Uh Huh, I Want To Do It 'Til The Sun Comes Up, Oh Yeah, Uh Huh Uh Huh."

**angie93 - **that's gertie. gertie! gertie!

**_SuprReply - _**Oh, yes it is! :D Gertie! Gertie! XD

**Jadeykinz - **Haha very funny! I wish my grandma were like Gertie. And LOL at Phil! Yeah you're so right! :D I think that was one of the shortest chapters I ever seen you written, lol! :D

**_SuprReply - _**:D I wish my grandma were... never mind... Heh... Yeah, Phil! :) LOL!!! Yeah, I know it was short. It was sort of a... last minute addition, of course, better known as... "BONUS!" Ka-CHING! XD

**acosta perez jose ramiro - **Hahaha... good one. Keep the good writing.

**_SuprReply - _**Thank you! :D

**Persephone's Melody - **LOL. I love Phil and Gertie! People need to write some fictions for them! XD

**_SuprReply - _**You know it! XD

**Azure129 - **LOL XD, YES THAT WAS SO NECESSARY! Thank you for making me laugh hysterically yet again SuprSingr!

**_SuprReply - _**YAY! Gotta love the hysterics! :D Glad you enjoyed, and you're sooooooooooo welcome! :D :D :D

**PokeshippersShadow1 - **I LOVED IT! 3 Helga and Gertie would get along greatly. I love how Arnold is so flirty in this and Helga flirts back so smoothly meanwhile she would die in joy in the inside =D Love the chapter.

**_SuprReply - _**YAY! I'm so glad that you enjoyed! :D Thank you for your review! :D

**PokeshippersShadow1 - **lol this chapter was so good but Gertie just had to walk in XD It's okay though, she's awesome. P.S Do you know how many people you probably convinced to watch Summers Love just to find that scene when Arnold looks at her butt? Because I surely know that I am going to watch it and hunt for that scene =D

**_SuprReply - _**Of course she did! XD We can't have kissin' in the second chapter! Oh, Heavens no! I must make you all suffa'! }:D P.S. Yeah, I've been getting a lot of reactions from that. XD It's the part where they're laying on the beach towels. ;) Thanks for the review! :D

**PokeshippersShadow1 - **I just love how you show just how much Arnold is to Helga. I mean a lot of people just leave it in Helga's point of view. There has to be a balance and you surely got the balance =D

_**SuprReply - **_Awww, thank you! :D I'm so glad that you liked it! :D :D :D

**PokeshippersShadow1 - **Gertie is awesome! And I love how Phil just pops out. =D lol Great job!

**_SuprReply - _**YAY! You liked the bonus! I'm so glad! It makes me happy! :D Thank you! And thanks for the review! :D

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand... DONE! *Collapses on ground***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness known as this show! :/ I know. It bites, right?**

* * *

**Women**

**One-Shot**

"Ow!"

Snicker. Throw.

"Ow! Helga!" Arnold narrowed his eyes at the girl sitting at the other side of the dining room table, however when he looked, she was just looking innocently at an old photo of him up on the wall. She shifted her eyes to him casually, and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Arnold glared at her for another second, before sighing a little in exasperation. "Yeah, you can stop throwing those jelly beans at me." He rubbed his forehead, sighing again through his nose.

She rolled her eyes at him, and picked up a small, red jelly bean from the bowl. "Would you prefer the red ones then?" She smirked. "And here I thought you'd be rather fond of the blue ones."

His eyes snapped up at the ceiling, and he blew some air out through his mouth._ 'Lord give me strength-'_"OW!" He rubbed his eye, glaring at the other blonde from across the table with his open one. "Helga, stop it! You nearly got me in the eye!"

She slapped a hand to her mouth, trying her hardest to conceal her unbearable urge to laugh out loud as her eyes danced in amusement.

Arnold did his best to ignore her, as he continued rubbing his eye, and looking back down at the report he was supposed to be writing. Naturally, Helga had gotten done before him. He grumbled under his breath, picking his pencil back up to write something down.

Helga, finally being able to force down her laughter, simply smiled widely at the boy across the table, grumbling obscurities to himself as he wrote something down and held a hand to his eye in protection. He was so _adorable_ like that. She stood from her chair, and walked around the long table to sit next to her beloved. He ignored her, continuing to write whatever he was writing. She blinked at him, taking in his irritated appearance. She nearly giggled. "Only you could make annoyed look cute."

Normally, that would have made his breath catch in his throat and his heart flutter, but he still had a sore eye thanks to her, so he simply ignored her best he could, continuing to write as his heart begrudgingly spead up a little. He nearly growled at its incessant pounding in his chest.

After a minute, she was still staring at him. "And you're so concentrated." She started, trying to get a reaction out of him. "What with your writing your report and all. It's so..." She pretended to think, placing a hand to her chin. "...attractive."

Arnold froze in his actions for a second, before starting up again, trying to be listless to her. He narrowed his eyes at his heart's continued pounding and the light heat rushing to his cheeks.

She smiled deviously, grabbing her bowl of jelly beans and picking some green ones out. "And your eyes so attentive to the task too." She giggled on purpose, staring at the small, green jelly bean between her fingers as the others slipped from her grasp and fell back into the bowl. "Like two pools of light green jelly beans." She popped it in her mouth, watching him out of the corner of her eye, and added, "The flavor of sour apples."

He blinked at that, not sure what to think. He looked up at her, giving her a baffled look.

She snickered, glad that she'd finally gotten his attention. She looked at him with an cunning expression, and leaned in slightly. "Do you have a sour side, Arnold?" She snickered, flicking another jelly bean at him.

It bounced off his nose, and he shook his head, rubbing his nose. "Ugh!" He stood then, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Helga..." He began seriously, "You're insane."

She smirked broadly, and stood also, brushing past him as she headed for the exit. "I'm not the only insane one anymore, Football Head." She flashed him one last smirk, before walking out of the room without another word, her golden blonde hair slashing against her back.

He tilted his head at the doorway, his eyes furrowed in incomprehension. After a few moments, he shook his head, and sat back down, picking up his pencil to finally try and get his report done. He looked down at his paper to see where he was, and his eyes widened, his pencil dropping from his hand instantly in realization. A dark blush crept onto his face.

There on his paper, was Helga's name written repeatedly, as opposed to the Civil War that he was supposed to be writing about.

He let his head fall to the table with a 'clunk', as he sighed, muttering to himself, "_Women_..."

* * *

**A/N: Eh, maybe not my best work, but I just loved it when Arnold said that line! "Women..." XD You tell it like it is, Arnito!**

**Happy Days! **

**REVIEW MY LITTLE WONDERFULS! :D :D :D ...Well, if you want to, that is. *Shrugs***


End file.
